Story:The Best of the Best
The Best of the Best is the first story of the Kklxin story arc detailing the formation of the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. Prologue For decades, the combined forces of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate have been fighting a war with the Kklxin, an extragalactic race seeking to establish a powerful dominion in the galaxy. The war took a dramatic turn for the worse when the Kklxin, with the assistance of an unknown force, managed to unleash an ancient demon known as Uszaroth. This demon nearly destroyed the Eteno's homeworld of Malisk II and it was only through dumb luck were they able to trap him in a black hole. It was then the Dhragolon-Eteno alliance realized that the Kklxin were far greater of a threat than they could handle. Ever since that fateful event, the two powers have spent five years searching for new allies to combat the danger. Eventually, the Eteno discovered the Galactic Senate on the opposite side of the galaxy - a government owned by the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation. The Dhragolon were invited to join this council to assess the threat at hand. ---- ...the Galactic Senate... Muryiam Legatu, the Dhragolon senator, was escorted by several guards along with Otto Von Gunther, the Eteno senator. They were lead to a large chamber with a horshoe-shaped table. High Senator Rith Ko'nad, a Karnasaur, sat in the middle. "Ah, Muryiam Legatu. I've been expecting your arrival," said Rith Ko'nad, the Karnasaur senator. "You must be the Dhragolon representative. Welcome to the Galactic Senate, a meeting ground for all civilizations in the galaxy." "It is an honor," Muryiam replied. Gunther and Muryiam took a seat. "We've heard a lot about your race, Muryiam. More than fifty standard years ago, the combined forces of the Dhragolon and the Eteno collapsed the Harbinger empire. And now the two of you are locked in a war with the Kklxin." The senators for a while. Muryiam had to discuss typical matters to integrate himself into the Galactic Senate. It was not until a half hour later until the main issue at hand was brought up. "Do you not realize how big of a threat these Kklxin are? They are capable of creating weapons that can destroy galaxies. They've just unleashed a creature of unfathomable power that nearly destroyed our homeworld!" said Senator Gunther. "We understand, but it's simply impractical for us to send reinforcements," said Rith Ko'nad. "We're on the opposite side of the galaxy with our own share of problems to deal with." "Perhaps we don't need reinforcements..." Muryiam said. "What do you mean?" the Eteno senator replied. "How about a team? A team that will take on missions that no one else can do. The last resort when our armies alone cannot do the job." The Eteno senator replied, "If we are going to form such a team, we need the truly most fierce warriors and engineers from the galaxy. The best of the best. They must be handpicked for this team. The Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps." The Karnasaur senator replied, "I agree. The team shall consist of one member from each of our races. Your task, Gunther and Muryiam is to find the best warrior of your race that can be a part of this team." Part 1: Tholker Zhevhyit Getrik's situation had remained unchanged foor years. Harbingers lurked around evey corner, assaulting convoys and patrols alike. Special COIN units working with military police were, thus far, unable to put a dent into the remnant operations. At the very least, in the rare occurances where the Harbinger remnants brought out vehicles, they made them much larger targets. Captain Tholker Zhevhyit knew all of this well enough, and the briefing was little more than an exercise in patience. Since he'd been attached to the 6th Harbingerlands Corps, he was the chief of counter-insurgency operations for much of Getrik. At least, he was the unofficial chief. On paper, it was Lance General Dmitar Jokinen, but he had long since recognized Tholker's exceptional leadership skills, and granted him his own level of authority over the 9,223rd Military Police Division. Many of the majors and colonels objected, and it was no secret that Captain Zhevhyit extracted great amusement from the seething of his supposedly-superior officers. These objecting officers would go on a tirade about Captain Zhevhyit to anyone who would listen, but when put to it, they could formulate little more than a few petty misdemeanors as actual reasons that he was unsuitable for the position. Little did anyone know, Jokinen's golden boy would cease to be a frustration any longer. Calmly and quietly, the planet's ISF attache slipped into the room and tapped Tholker on the shoulder. It was Sergeant Major Maximillian Friedhold Hans-Geert Schurhardt. Of course, everyone called him Max. Everyone who dealt with him was of a higher rank, but they almost always deferred to his wisdom. He'd spent nearly thirty years working in anti-terrorism, and could confidently predict the actions of any group you could possibly name, be they quasi-legal or full-on anarchist. He was a quiet man, and spoke slowly and with great eloquence. If he interrupted something, you knew it was important. That was why Colonel Gorka merely nodded at Max and ignored his silent poaching of Captain Zhevhyit. "Max, I haven't seen anything of you for a while. I was afraid the mess hall made you yesterday's supper. It'd be a shame for them to save some money at the cost of my only friend's life, now," It was like Tholker to make jokes. Specifically, jokes aimed at Camp Blue's mess staff. "I'm too old even for the mess to throw into a stew. But I have not extracted you to make idle chat. You've been selected, my friend." Max ushered Tholker outside of the tent and into the muddy fields, where a shuttle sat with its engines on and passenger doors open. An emblem the officer was not familiar with was emblazoned in bold colour on each side of the hull. "I don't recognize this. Off the radar, I assume?" "As it would seem. I've been told to make sure nobody intercepts you on your way to Karnasaur territory." "Karansaurs, hm? Have we attacked another empire without my participation? I'm starting to think the Council of Generals has totally forgotten me." "No, don't expect gunfire to meet you. You are to join some sort of special forces unit, that is all I know." What had been a light drizzle when Tholker and Max exited the briefing tent became a torrential downpour in a matter of seconds. "I do hope we'll be operating out of a beach resort, or something. I could do with a break from the rain." "That's the only reason I will not suggest you for promotion to High General, my friend. But they need you moving as soon as possible, we really must embark." "Whatever you say, Max." Tholker casually boarded the shuttle, pulling Max in as he idly thought about what lay in wait for him. Part 2: Ahrganot Skiszgo Ahrganot lay in sleep, yet restlessly, aboard the flagship Garmatox, owned by Grandmaster Zerif. He began to see blurry images. It was a reoccuring nightmare he had been having for about 80 years. Four grotesque figures were battling against a phantom. The phantom would get the upper hand of the battle. The figures begged for assistance calling out to him, "Find us!" He had already found one of them: Sol I Dor. Who were the others? "Churszath Master Ahrganot Skizgo, please report to the bridge." Skizgo had woken up disoriented. Trying to get back in focus, Skizgo headed off to see what his Grandmaster wanted. After arriving, Skizgo quickly raised his right arm to his left shoulder, saluting his superior. "Master Ahrganot Skizgo reporting for duty. What is it that you wish to ask of me, sir?" Zerif replied, "At ease, Master. I have a special assignment for you. The Galactic Senate is in need of the most elite soldiers of the galaxy to take on some dangerous tasks. As you have demonstrated in your past experiences, I believe you are most qualified for these assignments." "What are these assignments you speak of?" "I do not know myself, but when you get there, you will find out. All I was told is that these missions are for the best of the best and no ordinary soldier can do the job." "You think I'm qualified? But-" "Why else would I have chosen you? The order was to choose the best of our race to represent the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. Ever since I first met you back on Ucharpli, I knew what you were capable of. Why else would you have become a Dhragolon Master? And even after reaching such a high rank, you've continued to perform dutifully. Helping us raid the Kklxin base on Inculta and assisting in the rescue of the human Galiana from the Harvesters. Your skills are admirable, the best I've ever seen." "Thanks, Grandmaster." "No, thank you for being a part of the 11th Melee Subdivision. You are and always will be a Churszath. Anyway, there's a shuttle escort in the hangar waiting for you. May Krayhan be with you." The Garmatox was rather close to where Skiszgo was headed to so the trip was not terribly long. Not long after arriving, he was escorted to a place simply known as the Bunker. Skizgo had continued to ponder about his nightmare. Even though he sought a greater truth, he told others that he would never return to Ucharpli. Nonetheless, he focused on the task at hand: settling into the bunker that awaited. Par 3: Etah Owar Colonel Etah was having another one of those days. After living for 4,999 years, he had seen everyone he loved wither and die, practically before his very eyes. He was tired of life, the only highs out of him were during combat and diplomacy. He had been all around the glaxy, seeing cradles of civilization, Karnas, Heglarea, Hunre, dozens of other homeworlds and thier colonies. He had seen stars enter the main sequence, he had seen a Galactic War start and end, he served on the Senate for a few years, even. He recentally began attempting suicide, knowing none of it would work. To make matters worse, it was his birthday. The average Karnasaur was lucky to see year 1,050. Yet here he was, alive and kicking, 5,000 years after the day of his hatching. Ever since the Galactic War ended, he regretted volunteering for the ELICAN program. ELICANS never die, they would say, and yet, here he is, Last of The Ten. 9 ELICANS were listed as KIA. 3 actually are. Four of them are trapped in Spode knows where after sabotaging a Hunre Crown prototype wormhole drive. They accidentally damaged it in a short firefight, and it set off, opening its exit wormhole at a set of random coordinates. Two faked thier own deaths to escape to the Galactic Fringes, to live thier eternal lives together (yes, they were opposite genders). The three that are actually dead were killed saving Etah, shoving him through a wormhole to safety after setting an anti-matter bomb in a Hasheaon compound. Etah lived ever since believing that he was the reason they died. The reason she died. Suddenly, catching his attention from his reminenscing, the door to the observation room was opened. "Colonel Etah. Royal Orders were faxed through just now. We're to set course for these coordinates andawait instruction from a Senatorial overseer." The runner explained. A moment of thought from Etah, and then a simple order: "Make course, then." ---- A short ride of a few minutes (Etah's flagship had the finest technology available, be it weapons, sheilds, or FTL), Etah was looking at an unassuming planet below. He looked at his first mate. "Are these coordinates correct? We've been waiting for a half hour, and still we haven't been hailed by a Senatorial." "They are correct sir. Here, see? We're being hailed by- Wait, no, that can't be right..." "What is it?" "It's channel 910-13, scramble set 1.425." "There is no channel 910-13" says a nearby technician. "Ah, but there is. I've used it occasionally. It's used for super top secret transmissions, Senatorial Hi-Risk only. It's no wonder thier using it to contact a HIRIOT. But here, on this planet..." "Not just on this planet, sir. Approximately 3 klicks underground." Etah stood and thought for a moment. "Pick it up, we've kept them waiting." "It's text only sir, encoded in a cipher." "Use cipher set 11.1201" Hesitation form the first mate, then action. "We've been ordered to land at a small bunker at these coordinates, sir. There's also a riddle: In the maintence room, say only your name." "Then set us down, Lt. I think I have an idea of what I've been summoned for." "Sir?" "Sorry, Lt. Can't tell you. Very hush-hush." "And sir-" "What, Lt?" "We're not the only ones here." Part 4: Meets and Greets Ahrganot was the first to arrive. He found himself inside a lobby with a rather low ceiling. He was meant to meet the rest of his teammates here. He took a seat on a nearby couch and waited. Tholker arrived next. Immediately, Ahrganot recalled his reoccuring dream. There was no mistakening. This was most certainly the yellow figure from his dream. He kept the thought to himself. Tholker glanced at him. "Oh? You must be the Dhragolon member of GSSOC. The name's Tholker Zhevhyit, I'm a supersoldier." Ahrganot remained silent for about ten seconds. "Oh you don't talk much I take it?" "Tholker Zhevhyit...That's what you're called?" "Um...well, yes. You can just call me Tholker." Moments later, Etah had entered the bunker and took a somewhat impatient glance at Tholker and Ahrganot who had started would could barely be called a conversation. Etah called out, "Captain Tholker Zhevhyit and Master Ahrganot Skizgo. I've heard of both of you. The KMF Department of Intelligence is damned good at its job. Tholker, a supersoldier, augmented by cybernetics implanted after an incident which rendered most of your organic body destroyed or seriously damaged. Ahrganot, an exceptionally skilled stealth fighter, with no artificial augmentations, but rather natural skill and years of dedicated training; Your instructors always described you as 'determined, but by an unknown drive'." They both looked up at him. There was no mistakening for Ahrganot. This was one of the dragon figures from his dream. There was only one figure left who had yet to show up. "Colonel Etah Owar, KMF Department of War, High Risk Operations and Training Division, or HIRIOT for short. Last surviving participant of the ELICAN supersoldier program. An honor to meet you both." The Colonel was less than tact; He had little patience for two aliens who would probably just end up getting replaced within a few weeks. Ahrganot answered, "Both of you are supersoldiers? Interesting. You both have special powers?" Tholker replied, "If only. I'm afraid that I'm so good that I've embarrassed my superior officers and they want to kill me by attaching me to a daring black ops team," Tholker chuckled. It was the first of many jokes, and one of the rare good ones. "As for me," Etah replied, "The ELICAN Program was far more extensive then the program which saved your life, Captain. Physical conditioning, genetic rewrites, and cybernetic implants, the whole package. My conditioning makes me stronger, faster, and tougher than any other Karnasaur out there. The cybernetics allow further physical enhancement, along with a few tricks up my sleeve. My rewrites lend enhanced perception, greater physical enhancement still, and immortality." Ahrganot replied, "Immortality? That's possible via scientific means? I must confess, I am somewhat skeptical." Tholker was as surprised as he was disbelieving. A brief feeling of regret passed by Etah. "Want me to prove it?" The other two were intrigued. Tholker replied, "Sure." Etah drew a pistol from his side and pointed it to his head. Both Ahrganot and Tholker had a quick look of apprehension. Then, Etah pulled the trigger. He stood still a moment, and, lowering the sidearm, reached up to where the bullet lodged. He pulled the squashed round out, and rubbed the impact site; Not even a scratch. Holding the round up for them to see, he dropped it on the floor and stared at the two aliens. "Not the first time I've done that, you know." "So, I take it we wait until we are designated a mission?" Tholker asked. Etah replied, "Yes." Ahrganot said, "I'm going to explore this bunker a little while, and see what it has to offer." Tholker replied, "Guess I should do the same. Get myself familiar with this place." The two of them took off in different directions checking out each of the rooms of the bunkers. Etah stood there silently not sure what to think of them. Category:GSSOC Category:Content Category:Stories Category:Tandem stories